


I will win

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Splatfest, aloha doing bets again!, aloha teasing, changes pretty fast, implied sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Aloha look up at the screen with a smirk on his face. A new splatfest was announced and he couldn’t wait for his next victim. Looking around the square, Aloha found the inkling he was looking for.

“Heeeeey Masky~.”

Mask rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh just after he chose tortoise. “Whaaaat do you waaant Aloooha?” Mask asked, not bothering to look at the pink inkling behind him. “I see you picked tortoise~ Seeing I picked hare, I wanted to make a bet with you~!” This seemed to catch Mask’s attention, as he turned to look at Aloha. “Whaaat sort of bet?”

‘ _Got him_ ’ Aloha thought, grinning. “What sort of bet~? Well whoever wins this Splatfest, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants!” Now Mask was interested. ‘ _If I win, I could finally embarrass him! Even putting it on live!’_ Mask thought to himself, ready to win. “Ufufufufufu~ I accept Aloooooha! I’ll wipe thaaat stupid grin off yooour face!” Mask said, accepting the bet before leaving the pink inkling by himself.

Aloha watched Mask leaving in the distance before a malicious grin appeared on his face. “I would like to see you try Mask. I have a special idea for you when I win~”.


	2. Aloha wins?

Mask look at the results bitterly, seeing the score 2-1. He just had to lose, did he? So much for embarrassing Aloha. “I won Mask~” a voice spoke from behind him as he felt arms snake around his back. “Uuuugh yes yooou did Aloooha” Mask sighed, unhooking the arms that were around him to face the shorter inkling. “So now you got to do whatever I want to do~” Aloha replied with a smile, grabbing Mask’s hand, “let’s go to my place! I’m sure you're going to have a grand time” Aloha added, pulling Mask along with him.

Aloha hummed, staring at Mask to see what he can do. There’s a lot he could think of, though this is Mask he’s talking about. “Heeey Masky~” Aloha piped, leaning towards him. “No and nooo” Mask replied, getting a look from Aloha. “You’re the one who lost Mask!” Aloha pouted, moving closer to the other, who was sitting on the floor.

Aloha huffed, hating the height differences between him and Mask. Why did the other had to be a bit shorter than Skull? No, why did he himself had to be short? He’s even shorter than Army! Well no matter, as he lifted up Mask’s Gas Mask, much to the others dismay, kissing him on the lips. Mask was rather shock, a familiar sweet scent admitting from the party squid. He never knew why it happens, though he felt to other move back quickly.

“Wow~ I forgot they’re sharp” Aloha said, looking into Mask’s mouth, “too bad I’m the one biting today~” he added, before leaning towards the other’s neck biting down. He got some noise from Mask as he softly kissed his neck where the bite was. “Now I’m done~” Aloha said, moving away from the other. 

‘What’ Mask thought as Aloha got up, thinking what else they could do. ‘Is he seriously going to leave it like this?!’ Mask couldn’t believe what Aloha was doing as he got up from the floor, angry.

‘Fuck this’ Mask thought before pushing Aloha to the ground, going on top of him. He hated Aloha and how much of a tease he is. Even though he didn’t have the item he wanted to use on him nor a video recorder, this would had to do. “Mask, what are you-“ Aloha was cut off as he roughly kissed by the usual masked inkling. There was no way he’ll make Aloha feel like the winner, not after Aloha teased him! He pulled away, leaning towards Aloha’s neck before biting and sucking, getting an reaction.

Mask smirked hearing the noises Aloha started to make, small moans and chirps. “I’m goooooing to enjoooy this” Mask said before kissing Aloha again, this time gentle. He trailed his finger down Aloha’s chest, getting a shiver from the shorter inkling. 

~This section is getting passed by due to authors inability to write this~

Morning came as the one of the two inklings moved a bit on the bed. Aloha rubbed his now cyan tentacles, his ass hurting. He did not expect things to turn out like this, as he turned to the sleeping inkling, kicking him off the bed. “Wake up loser” Aloha said, as Mask woke up grumpy. “Whaaat the hell Alooooha!” Mask said, climbing back on the bed. “This. What the hell, Mask? Did you have to take it that far?!” Now it was Mask’s turn. “Diiiid you?! Yoooou just left it at that after alllll your teasing!” 

“Are you seriously complaining how much I tease? I didn’t want to make it go this far! Not even Rider did this!” Aloha huffed making Mask raise his eyebrows. “Riiider?” 

“Yeah him. I won a bet against him but he didn’t do anything when I teased him.” Aloha added, sitting up a bit more. “Thaaaat’s because he’s a wuss.” Mask grumbled, still tired. He used way too much energy last night and really didn’t want to move. “Really Mask? Is everyone a wuss to you?” Aloha sighed, covering his face. “Yeeees.”

That wasn’t the answer Aloha wanted, as he gave a look towards Mask, who glared in return. “Whaaat?” Mask grumbled, still tired. “One, that was my first time! And two, what am I going to do with this?!” Aloha replied, pointing at his tentacles. Mask shrugged, causing Aloha to roll his eyes. “I’m just gonna shower then” he said before getting up and leave the room. 

Mask on the other hand grabbed his squidphone once Aloha left the room, turning it on. He had recorded all the sounds Aloha and Mask himself were making, though he wouldn’t lie, those chirps that came out of Aloha were amazing to him. ‘I wonder what Luna and Jersey could make with this’ Mask thought to himself, knowing fully well those two were huge yaoi fans. He even caught them making a doujinshi of Safari and Backwards Cap before. They were an unstoppable force. Sending the files to Lunaglasses, he decided just to get more sleep, laying back down on the bed.


End file.
